


Silence

by CelticTiger21



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticTiger21/pseuds/CelticTiger21
Summary: What it’s like going through some of the hardest times.





	Silence

The Silence

Her hands trembled as they slid across the cold bed sheets. The sheets are empty now as she slides her fingertips over the memory of each curve where the love of her life use to lay next to her. She can feel her breath catch deep in her chest as another tear breaks free cascading across her face and fall to her pillowcase. A life they once shared together and a future they dreamed of having with each other is now empty, tearing through her heart like shattering glass. The tears have been pouring out for days, embraces of loved ones trying to ground her as the silence grew heavier and everything around her became empty. 

The bed shifted with the new weight pressing against it, a warm hand whispering over the silk covering her body. Her eyes close at the feel remembering a touch that once soothed her, caressed over her, and her body taking comfort in that memory if only for a second. Memories are all she has left now. Silent pictures of a life she once had invading her thoughts and dreams. Now....now she is drowning in time, smothered by the weight of loneliness and loss. 

The weight of the bed shifts underneath her again. She knows she has to turn over, get up and get ready, or just even acknowledge this as another day, but she can’t. Not another day without her. She just can’t. 

She feels it though, the tightness wrapped around her. The warmth that smothers her as her shoulders begin to shake. It’s a smell she knows, she recognizes it as it invades her senses, but it is not the same as her love’s. Nothing will ever be the same and she knows that as this warm embrace engulfs her and pulls at her. The silence begging her to follow, eyes pleading with her to just move, get up, do something because she knows she needs to, but god....she just doesn’t want to. 

The days move so slow now without her. Every movement is a heavy weight dragging her forward to the next day, the next hour, even the next second. Finally, coming down the stairs her shoes scratch against the wood floors, as she moves like a ghost through the crowd of people. The silence suffocates her as people reach out whispered touches against her shoulders. More tears burn through her skin as they flood over pale cheeks. Silent sobs crash over as she moves through the crowd. No hope to be found, no future, just this....this emptiness without her. Without her being next to her. Without her being able to run into her arms. Without being held by her. Without her voice soothing against her skin, promising forever love. Now....now though, it really will be never again. Never again. She is lost, gone forever. Her voice is silent because she is nothing more than a memory. She fears how long she can hold onto her though, her memory, her scent, her smile. Can she hold onto her forever? At least her own forever? The forever she has left anyways. 

She knows people are talking to her as she moves amongst them but their words spill out into silence, caught into a vacuum of tears and heartbreak. Her knees grow weaker the deeper she moves into the crowd, her love no longer there to hold her up, give her the strength she needs now to go on. Go on without her. Forever now without her. Her body trembles beneath the ocean of tears breaking over the curve of her jawline, caught before dropping to her knees. Being held up by darkness in this empty world now. Her light has burned out. That is what everybody is here for, right? Say goodbye to her light. 

Now it is her anger that builds up inside, rushes through her like lightning. They are all here to say goodbye. To say goodbye to the love of her life. Not theirs! She was never theirs! It is her light that went out, left her alone forever. This was not their dream. Not their hope. This was not their life! Her life is gone. She has nothing but darkness and silence because her love is no longer here. She was not theirs! Never theirs to have!

The crisp air breaks her as it sticks to her tear stained cheeks. The silent march across the land depletes her. It sinks her further into the darkness. A darkness that drowns out the shadow of her love who is still trying to hold on around her, grasping at her own memories. She knows it is not real. This....this here, it is the end. This is where the goodbye falls into a pit of silence, alone, covered in darkness. This is where the goodbye will remain forever. This is not a forever she ever planned on. This forever is casted by loneliness. It is not their forever. Not them ever together again. A gentle hand glides over her shoulders, pulling her closer to their warmth, and she knows. She knows this will never be the same. This feeling will always be different. It will never be her lovers warmth. Never again. 

The silence shatters around her when the bell tolls, the shots ring out as Waverly collapses to the ground, breaking the hold Wynonna had against her. Nedley’s voice echoes thru Waverly’s chest like thunder, “Sheriff Nicole Haught. Sheriff Haught. You are clear for end of watch, rest easy. Rest easy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. :( please leave feedback. Hope it gave some feels.


End file.
